Book 1: If you can't see with your eyes, look through your heart
by shadybabe101
Summary: WereSonAmy-"It's Amelia Rose but my friends call me Amy, do you have a name?" "Yeah I have a name, its Sonic, Sonic the Werehog" Sonic noticed how feminine she looked and beautiful. He had never seen beauty like this since the last time he saw his mother in...The attack. Was he falling for her already? No he wouldn't let himself because; how could she ever love him...
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, a welcome to my new fanfic.**

**Please comment if you have any questions or queries about this story**

**I am always happy to help out a guest or fellow fanfictioner xoxoxox **

**Ok so this will be a Weresonamy thingy-ma-bob so I hope you enjoy it and I don't own Sonic the Werehog or Amelia (Amy) Rose.**

**Chapter 1: How could she ever love him?**

Midnight; a time where many people are sleeping or partying. The deep dark blue sky was splattered with white paint. The white paint is the stars and pretty things they are too. Many believe in a midnight romance love thingy but does that even exist and love at first sight? What is that rubbish all about then? Its total craziness; right? Deep down we all love somebody even if we are scared to admit it. Love is like sleep, you need sleep and you can't live without it, just like love. They say it conquers all of us but that all depends on how people define it. What is love? Hugs and kisses, the butterflies in your stomach, the important confession or the flirtiness of the whole, confusing matter. Well I'll let you decide what love is as nobody can tell you what love is because it is different for every single person that lived in the past, the people of the present and for the people who live in the future. It is all different...

A young anthropomorphic rose colored hedgehog ran as fast as she could as continuous tears spilled from her jade green orbs. Her name? Amelia Rose or simply just Amy as she preferred to be called. Her long bubblegum pink hair like quills flew in the wind as she whizzed through the eerie forest. She was scared, frightened and terrified of...it. The mysterious wolf like beast she had encountered not long ago. His menacing stare and his loud growl made her heart skip a beat.

How did this all happen?

Well I'll tell you of course!

It all started around sunset when Amelia...I mean Amy was sitting in her special place; the old weeping willow tree that hung over the crystal clear lake like an elderly person. She'd always sit on the same mossy branch and watch the moon's reflection as it glistened like billions upon billions of diamonds. She'd lie on her stomach as she gently pulled its weeping branches like curtains so she could she the water beneath her. This was her place, the mossy branch of the old weeping willow tree that hung strangely over the water. Utter bliss...Yeah right.

"I love it here it's so peaceful *sigh* how could anything take it all away from me"

"GRRRRRR"

The young female hedgehog sat up as he ears rapidly twitched trying to locate the growling sound. She put a hand on her heart and found that it was racing. Presuming it was her imagination, Amy lay back down on her stomach and tried hard to forget about it; but somehow it wouldn't go away. She had to be dreaming. It had been a long and tiring day for the young hedgehog. Shopping with her girlfriends and then cleaning her apartment. She yawned, soon she would have to leave _her_ place and return to her apartment where she would dream about coming here tomorrow. A few minutes later, the teen decided to call it a night a carefully made her way down _her_ tree. When her feet touched the grassy surface she dusted herself off making sure that no damage had been done to her ruby red dress. She was just about to set off when she heard a distant twig snap followed by the same roar she had convinced herself was her imagination. Curious about what it was, Amy cautiously peered through the thin leaves and branches to see a wolf like creature on the other side of the lake drinking its water. But there was defiantly something different about the creature as it had spiky hair similar to...quills.

Wait a second, she thought No wolves been seen on mobius for two hundred years so what the hell is that. And even if it is a wolf then why does it have quills? It then suddenly hit her, the beast wasn't even a wolf but if it isn't a wolf then has to be a...

"Werehog" she whispered, finishing the last word of her mental sentence aloud. In school, Amy had studied about the myths and legends of her planet and she her favourite legend was the mysterious Werehog. It's said to be an old story whether that's true or not and it has probably been changed many times however, Amy loved it. No, she adored it. It was back when werehogs were said to have been friends with mobians. The werehogs would protect villages and in return the villagers would supply them with food, a.k.a, meat. It was all peaceful until one day a great evil befell on a small village called Nobelia and the werehogs didn't protect the villagers. The word spread and werehogs and mobians became enemies. It says that only a young girl can properly tame a werehog and that is day when mobians and werehogs unite once more as one.

When the hedgehog stopped her day dreaming, she found the werehog staring at her and dagger teeth bearing. Then it ran towards, using its powerful limbs to run incredible fast. Amy was in shock and didn't move. Her body trembled with fear as she whimpered with fear. She tried to move her legs but her boots were glued to the floor. The werehog roared through his pants as Amy's jade green eyes began to fill with tears. She was petrified, afraid and the thing that scared her the most was that she was all alone. All of a sudden, she felt warm blood gush back into her feet and then she darted off into the forest behind her.

**Present**

The tears stung her eyes and they had lost their aluminous glow that made everyone that she knew smile. She wasn't in the mood for smiling at this very minute in time as she was being hunted by a WEREHOG! Amy could hear his pants getting closer. Screaming in terror, Amy ran faster, trying to out run him but it was on all fours which meant it could probably run a hell lot faster than she could _ever_ run. The rose coloured hedgehog had no idea where she was and had just bolted in random directions in this chase. She occasionally stumbled over tree roots but the werehog didn't seem to be phased by this. She was still unsure of why he would chase her for over ten minutes as normally it was said that they could only run at full speed for about two minutes. It obviously wasn't running very fast then was it. This made her anxious

Unexpectedly, Amy felt water splatter on her hair like quills. She gazed up to see gloomy dark grey clouds in the once clear sky. The heavens then opened and the rain pounded on her _once _fur. She tried not to let it get to her and pressed on running. The two played their everlasting game of cat and mouse until Amy skidded to a stop. She was on a cliff edge. It was the ocean or its jaws. The cliff had shear rocks at the bottom and the waves pounded the rock hardly. She could the vibration of it. Her train of thought stopped when the muscly werehog leapt over the bush she had dashed through and when_ it_ landed _it_ let out an almighty growl that seemed to make the thunder louder and the lightning more intense.

Amy turned to face the creature as it walked slowly closer towards her trembling figure. She let out a small scream as she too walked but instead of forwards she walked backwards towards the very edge of the cliff edge. The rain fell heavily and the wind howled in their ears though they went unnoticed. _It _was very close to her now only a metre between the both of them. Amy walked back once more but the cliff gave way and she knew she was going to fall so; she gave a terrified look at _it_ and raised a hand as if she expected _it_ to grab it.

Amy fell. Screaming as she fell into the cold ferocious sea bellow her. The werehog ran to the edge of the cliff and dived in after her. Under the water the werehog search until _it_ spotted something red. Her dress. _It _swam down towards her ignoring the pain in its lungs._ It _grabbed the back of her dress in_ its_ jaws and swam to the surface. The werehog paddled over to the sharp rocks and the cliff, keeping her head above water at all times. When _it _reached them, _it _sprang out of chilly liquid and clawed his way to the top of the cliff. _It _the werehog some time but _it_ finally reached the top. _It _threw her onto the damp grass first and then hoisted _itself _up. The werehog shook _its_ greyish blue fur before grabbing Amy and running back to the forest. She was unconscious and shivering.

_It _ran until the werehog reached the lake where he had met her. Yes, the werehog was a male. He placed her in a sitting position and leaning against the willow tree. He cautiously licked her peach muzzle until she slowly opened her eyes. They were beautiful and made his heart miss a beat. When she finally realized how close he was to her face she let out an ear-piercing scream and the werehog growled due to his sensitive ears.

"Are you okay" she whispered. Her voice was like heaven to his ears and he tried to hide his rosy blush.

"Y-yes, I am sorry for chasing you...girl"

"It's Amelia Rose but my friends call me Amy, do you have a name?"

"Yeah I have a name, its Sonic, Sonic the Werehog"

Sonic noticed how feminine she looked and beautiful. He had never seen beauty like this since the last time he saw his mother in...The attack. Was he falling for her already? No he wouldn't let himself because; how could she ever love him...

**Awww I have to admit this was very touchy to right. It is just too cute. I wish all this stuff was real cuz that'd awesome.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned and review if you have any questions or queries and I will try my best to get back to ya as soon as possible. Or you could just review in general. Chappie 2 should be out soonish so as I said before STAY TUNED...**

**Stay Sweet xxx**

**~shadybabe101 xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll and welcome to chappie 2 of my "a werehog called it".**

**So I was thinking of what could happen next in this cuz it was actually only meant to be a ONE-SHOT. Guess I should have put in the summary huh?**

**So anyways I was thinking maybe I should turn up the heat a little and a bit romancy for Valentine's Day. I know it's not Valentine's Day but its close.**

**Oh I almost forgot I've a question for ya'll: Should this story be a SonAmyShad or not. Leave a review of what you think and I'll choose the side with the most votes.**

**Anyways enough of my blabbing and on with the FanFic**

**I don't own Sonic the Werehog or Amelia (Amy) Rose or any SEGA characters...**

**Chapter 2: His past...**

**Let's begin...**

The two sat in silence for what felt for them like hours but was only mere minutes. There was an awkward silence between the two and both of their tongues were tied. Sonic would occasionally glance over to Amy but when she looked at him he quickly looked away. He was unsure around girls and hadn't seen one in over ten years that had gratefully accepted him for what he was. He didn't understand. He had a muscular hairy body, knife like teeth and dangerously sharp claws and yet this didn't seem to bother her! If that didn't then he began to wonder of what did.

That's when the werehog heard it; shaky breaths and sniffling. His head snapped round again to see the rose coloured hedgehog shivering and snuggling next to the tree for warmth. He was hesitant on whether to say something or warm her up by making a fire or something and tried to ignore her but then she began coughing and sneezing and he couldn't help but walking on all fours to her.

"Amy", He whispered softly lying down by her head like a typical wolf would. "Are you alright? You look a bit...cold".

Amy gazed into to his eyes and Sonic immediately saw that they had lost their glamorous glow. Her eyes were droopy and slightly watery. Her muzzle was pale and the area under her tiny black nose was red raw. Sonic remembered that look. It was same glance his mother gave him before she passed and he was taken away. That day would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I'm...f-fine...really...I...am" She managed to say before coughing some more. Sonic felt horrible no forget that he felt awful. If he hadn't of chased off the end of cliff she would've been fine. How could he have been so stupid and cruel? It felt like his insides were being pulled out; that's how bad it _really_ felt to see her in this state. He stood up on his hind feet and roared loudly and then slamming his right claw into the elderly weeping willow tree and leaving a long scratch mark on it. He didn't realise how much he had scared until he landed back on his all fours once more. Her jade green eyes were extremely wide and a few whimpers escaped. One of her shaky gloved hands was to her mouth and a single tear swam down her muzzle and onto the grassy surface beneath her.

"Amy I-I didn't mean it I-I s-swear" The werehog stuttered nervously of what she might do or even say. He gradually stepped towards her then stopping and holding out one of his front paws as sign to say it was ok. Amy however didn't approve and shot up the old tree without saying a word. The werehog tried to grab her but she dodged him and Sonic was left alone at the bottom trying to climb up to her. Even though she was unwell, she was still very capable of rapidly climbing the tree the speed she did.

Sonic wasn't a climber and knew very well that he would never get up there. Instead he ended up circling the tree like a ravenous wolf. How could he have let his temper get the better of him? He felt like an idiot and a big fat jerk. He was about to smash the tree again when he remembered the result of the last time he did that. Sighing in irritation, Sonic admitted defeat and lay down under the branch Amy was on. He looked up and saw Amy's long quill like hair swaying in the wind.

Man she sure is alluring Sonic thought to himself as he thought it would be kind of him to apologise for his actions.

"Rose," He started. "I know you think that I am a total jerk right now and you probably don't want to speak to me anymore but I am sorry". He paused for a second and waited to see if Amy would answer to his apology. No answer so he continued unaware that she was listening and smiling. Sonic gazed at the floor and spoke. "I've never really been around girls since my mother...w-was...shot i-in f-front of m-me, t-that was t-ten years a-ago in the Nobelia where it happened. S-she was the last g-girl that wasn't fearful o-of me. W-when I began talking t-to you, I was nervous because a-all the other g-girls screamed and r-ran a-away f-from me. My mum's gone now and I know that b-but please don't put me through the p-pain of losing someone that I c-care about a-again. You're t-the only other than my mum t-that didn't run away". By now Amy was sliding down the tree and Sonic hadn't seemed to even notice which surprised him. " I-I lost my t-temper I know but t-that's just the anger of seeing s-someone I c-care about in p-pain and I couldn't do a-anything to p-prevent it. Amy Rose I am truthfully and utterly sorry".

"I know I forgive you Sonic" the bubblegum pink hedgehog whispered from behind him while lying and hugging his back. Sonic felt an odd tingle in his chest that he had never felt before and a scarlet blush invaded his peach muzzle. Amy let go of him and immediately noticed his blush and giggled. Sonic's blush intensified as he gazed into her jade green orbs and smiled lovingly.

"What are you smirking at mister softie" she snickered.

"I'm smirking at you Rose, I'm smirking at you" He replied while trying to fight a yawn.

"Sleepy huh?" Amy questioned and Sonic nodded tiredly. "Yeah me too, I guess it's time to hit the hay".

The werehog curiously watched her as she snuggled into the tree again and just as before, she began shivering from the coolness of the atmosphere. Sonic sighed before hesitantly grabbing Amy gently by the top of her dress being careful not rip it and laying her down next to him. Confused, Amy was about to question him but Sonic spoke.

"If I left you by that tree, you would have frozen to death Rose. I thought you could sleep on my fur and that it would hopefully keep you warm" Amy was stunned at how nice Sonic was being and his way he spoke to her even though she had ran off into the tree. Amy cautiously snuggled into his fur and was amazed at how warm it was. She lay there for a while just staring at the tree's branches swaying in the cool breeze.

"Sleep Rose, I'll stay up for a bit and keep watch and I promise I won't let anyone harm you. Now rest for we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"You promise?"

"I promise Rose and when I make a promise I never ever break that promise, goodnight then Rose"

"Goodnight Sonic"

And with that Amy fell into asleep closely followed by the not so scary Werehog...

**Phew...**

**That was a hard one...**

**My fingers are aching but that doesn't matter as long as I post this I'll be happy**

**Well Chappie 3 will be out in the next few days so stay tuned and don't forget to answer the question I asked you back at the top as that would be most helpful**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, sorry about the wait but I have had tons of assessments on stupid things at school blah blah blah... sooo I think it's time I should really get my fanfictioning cap on and finish this Weresonamy fanfiction...**

** So we left off were Sonic and Amy had a little unhappy moment but it all ended nicely and they feel asleep warm and cosy next to each other...**

**Oh and if you are going to review my fanfic, could you please answer my question about should this fanfic be a Weresonamyshad fic... the side with the most votes will win and this fic will be either a Weresonamyshad or just a Weresonamy.**

**Anyways enough of my talk and on with the fanfic...**

**Enjoy ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Sega or any of there characters**

**Chapter 3: **

**Sonic's dream**

Fire; fire it was everywhere! Covering the small village of Nobelia like an enchanting carpet of bloody rage. I was scared, shocked, TERRIFIED! I didn't know what was happening but I really wish I knew as I was ever so impatient. Well that is what some of my family members say. See, we are Werehogs. We are creatures that befriended people called Mobians in times of old and ever since then we have protected many of their villages around Nobelia and in return, they would supply us with wild deer carcasses that the villages didn't want or need. Life was good until some high ranking Mobians came along and start spreading bad stuff about us. For example they said that are species are wild and are not to be trusted. They call themselves "The Zador clan" which I think translates into "The violent clan". They are a bunch of short tempered Tigers lead by a very masculine Tiger named Scar. I don't think that's his real name, only one his nicknames as I've heard his second in command Zigana, calling him Xavier. I honestly don't know what that means but the white Tigress Zigana, her name means gypsy girl. Their relationship is more of a love hate one I think. Other than that, I know very little about them.

Currently, I am standing on a ledge at high peak; a towering rock formation that overlooks Nobelia and the land that stretches past it. I can feel the sheer heat from the fire as the woods below me starts to burn. The smell was extremely strong and it made me cough and splutter as I brought my tiny clawed paw to my mouth. I was only five years old but I knew my Papa was angry as well as my Mama and the rest of my clan. I could just about make out my Papa's blood-curdling growls over the blazing fire. I'd never seen a proper battle before and I wanted so badly to see one. I sighed, feeling the crumbly earth under my paws. It wouldn't hurt if I had a small glimpse would it? I mean it was probably just a silly argument about nothing. The Zador clan were scary but there was something different about Zigana that I could not understand. It was almost like she didn't want to fight like her male comrades. I had never seen a female Mobian fighter like her as Mobian men were considered fighters. I did ponder this number of times but not once did I come to a solution.

I had to go down there and see what I was missing. It was only a silly argument I kept telling myself a simple disagreement I also mentally told myself. I just wasn't fair; I always got left behind when there was a fight. Sometimes I thought that members of my clan just wanted to get away from me. It wasn't fair, I wanted to see this fight and maybe even take part in this quarrel. And with that I cautiously jumped down a few ledges of high peak and cautiously avoided the modest parts of burning wood of the elder forest and bounded onto a large rock. My eyes widened in horror. Dead bodies were scattered on the floor, blood seeping through there peasant like clothing. Razor arrows sticking out of bodies at vicious angles. I turned to my left and saw the villagers' wooden huts burning rapidly. Screams were reflecting from every direction possible. My sensitive ears ached like hell; it felt like they had caught fire!

Then a familiar growl caught my attention. My Mama was fighting Zigana! I had to do something or she would become injured. I leapt off my rock and bolted towards them on my all fours as every Werehog would walk, stand or run. I dodged the limp bodies that lay still on the stony ground. I could clearly see that all she had to protect herself was a blunt sword. I skidded to a stop and tugged at my mother's fur by her paw.

"MAMA! MAMA!" I screamed through my tugging "Please stop! She hasn't done anything bad!"

Zigana looked at me with confusion written all other her tear stained face. I knew if I tried to save someone else from the Zador clan, they would have not been as grateful as I think she was. I then turned my attention back to my Mama and I could see clearly the fury in her burning Jade green orbs. She was annoyed and I knew exactly why. I had disobeyed her and I knew I would get scolded for it.

"MY SON, WHAT ARE DOING HERE, I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOT SAFE!" She roared

"I-I wanted t-to see a r-real f-fight mama, I didn't think t-this is what i-it was like" I said holding back tears while staring at the ground. She quickly turned back to the white tigress and I thought she was going to harm her but instead she cautiously lifted her front legs off her before telling her to get out of Nobelia and go far away. Zigana nodded rapidly and stumbled to her feet before scampering off in an unknown direction. My Mama then turned to me. I wagged my wolf like tail happily but her expression said it all and my tail slowly made its way in between my hind legs as my ears drooped. My gaze met the floor again. She gave a short growl signalling me that she was going to pick me up by the scruff of my neck and she did, swiftly.

"Where do you think you're going you animal?!" Some male shouted from behind us. I knew that voice and it was none other than Xavier. My mother placed me gently on the ground before gradually turning to face him. I buried my face into her strong hind legs and peeked with my one open eye to see what exactly was going on. I could see Zigana being held back by two other of Xavier's hence men. She was kicking and screaming "XAVIER DON'T SHOOT XAVIER! WE CAN LIVE IN PEACE IF YOU LEARN TO SACRIFICE THINGS. DON'T MAKE THAT WEREHOG PUP MOTHERLESS!"

That's when I noticed that Xavier had a shot gun in his hand and he was pointing it at my Mama. She didn't seem phased by this and her breathing hadn't escalated like it would if I was in her place. Why would she want to protect me? I had brought her shame and this is what she does. By now millions of thoughts were dancing around in my skull.

"You know, I could make a lot of money if you hand over that pup and if you don't hand him over I'll shoot. It's your choice wolfie. So what will it be? Your life or your son's?" His voice was knives to my ears. Why did he want me, surely I wasn't worth anything? I growled slightly but it sounded more like a squeaky toy. He chuckled at me. It wasn't a nice laugh all, it full of hatred and emotionless. It scared me to think that I might be sold or my Mama might die. My mother's interrupted my thoughts...

"I...will...NEVER LET YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS ALL OVER _MY_ SON!" I was shocked and I felt fresh tears begin to emerge in my emerald orbs. Xavier let out a frustrated roar before swiftly pressing his finger on the trigger and BANG!

Everything happened in slow motion. The bullet had been fired and my eyes widened to their fullest. Zigana's scream echoed through my head as my mother turned her back to Xavier and shielded me from it. I could just about manage a few words.

"Mama no! Save yourself!" I sobbed trying to push her away but she didn't move.

"Promise me my son that one day; you will gain the trust of all Mobians on behalf of all Werehogs. I love you...Farewell".

That was it. My mother lunged forward slightly before gradually falling onto the ground. I shouted her name other and other but she never replied. Soon I became tired and I couldn't stay awake. Still sobbing, I nuzzled under my mother's limp paw hoping for warmth but instead, I got a vile coldness from her paw like hand. I didn't care I wanted my Mama and I lay there until I felt myself being lifted up gently. I heard a voice too...

"Thank you little one for standing up for me, I am very grateful," I felt a warm kiss on my forehead but I did not stir from my slumber. "Do not worry; I will take care of you".

The voice I recognised, it belonged to Zigana...

**Sorry to leave you all on another cliffhanger, I am scolding myself now :'(**

**Anyways the next chappie will be about the second part of Sonic's dream so stay tuned...**

**Oh and if you are going to review be sure to answer my question ^^**

**Stay Sweet XOX**

**Shadybabe101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back ^^**

**So are you guys ready for chappie 4 because I sure am.**

**So we left off and we were halfway through Sonic's dream/nightmare...**

**The Zador clan had attacked and Sonic's mother was killed, poor Sugah hog! :'( **

**Ooh that reminds me, here's another question for you's.**

**I'd thought I would be nice and let you come up with a name for Sonic's mum and there are two rules...**

**1.) Sonic's mothers name cannot be Aleena or the one from the comics (Bernadette I think).**

**2.) And it must have the meaning of the name please because that would be helpful...a name that is appropriate to the story would be awesome.**

**Leave your name ideas either in my PM or in a review or something...whichever takes your fancy:-/**

**Anyways on with the story...Enjoy ^^**

**P.S. I do not own SEGA or any of their characters**

* * *

**Sonic's dream**

Even though I was not awake, my sensitive ears still heard her soothing voice. Why would she want to protect and take care of me? Maybe it was a trick and she would sell me to some horrible crazy person who would whip me and torture me. Those horrid thoughts made my furry quills stand on end and my stomach churn. It was not like I was valuable; there are loads of Werehogs on Mobius, I've met them. Every Werehog migrates to a magical place where food and water are plentiful. Why? It is where the female Werehogs will go to give birth or to mate etc. I don't really know much about mating and instead I would play with other young members of our pack. Mating seems boring anyway; I'd much prefer to be a lone wolf. You know when he saves the day; he immediately vanishes without a single trace. It's much more exciting than having to feed like six pups and a hungry mother with the entire nag nag nag situation...It would drive me batty.

I guess my hormones will tell me which I prefer when I become mature which would actually be when I am between the ages of thirteen and sixteen I think. Though no Werehog is allowed to mate until they are sixteen; just like mobians. To be honest I wouldn't really want to have kids at that age, imagine that I wouldn't be able to relax. My childhood would be taken away. I could never, ever forgive myself if I did that.

I felt who I believed to be Zigana walking in an unknown direction. I nuzzled closer into her furry chest. The Zador clan wore little clothing; the only thing they wore that I could remember were leather belts and a few of the tigresses wore beaded headdresses; the colours of them ranging from greens to blues. I believe they tended to be the colours of the females eyes. They didn't wear anything on their feet either; I guess that was because they either ran on all fours or rode horseback.

Suddenly, she stopped. I didn't know why, but I was going to find out. I gradually opened my emerald eyes. I could see an all black thoroughbred horse and it had been tied to one of the posts of what was left of the village's water well. My emerald orbs widened and I let out a high pitched yelp as I attempted to jump over Zigana's shoulder but her grip was strong yet gentle and I slumped back into her arm. She supported me with one hand as she carefully stroked the horse's long mane.

"Now Kendra," She whispered to the Stallion "We have a very young and special guest joining us so do not gallop to fast please for Blue's sake"

Blue? That was not my name; my name is Sonic, Sonic the Werehog. How dare she get it wrong! I come from a very high ranking pack and I will not be treated this way. I growled quietly baring my fangs.

"See Kendra, He's warning you" She laughed.

The horse known as Kendra turned his head to me as Zigana held me up by my armpits. I stared at him and let out a "back off or else" snarl. It failed. Kendra whinnied and nuzzled his velvety nose on my stomach. It tickled and I began thrashing a lot as I snickered with glee. I think I had amused Zigana as well as her grip around me was loose and I also heard her beautiful giggle. The white tigress then placed me on Kendra's nose and he lifted his head to its full height. Confused, I simply lay there not planning on moving until Zigana gently patted the saddle and spoke

"Come on Blue, I don't think Kendra would like it if you sat up there while we ride. I think it would be best if you sit with me on the saddle, hey and if you want I'll let you steer".

The persuasion in her voice was certainly enough to persuade me especially the part about me steering; that would be interesting and useful. I'd feel like a proper cowboy. I had heard various stories about Mobian men who only had them and their horse for company. Lots of the young boys from the village would re-enact the cowboy stories they had heard. They used the sheep as horses and they even used proper rope and everything. I wish I could be like them one day. Being a Werehog is great and all but when you're a Mobian, you can write and stand on two feet.

As she gracefully mounted the saddle, I carefully walked to the top of Kendra's head and slid down his mane. It wasn't the smoothest of slides but it got me to where I needed to be. Then it hit me. If I go with Zigana, then I will never be able to come back and stay here where my dad is. Speaking of which, I didn't remember seeing my dad. My thoughts were interrupted by a wistful and angry growl. My dad's growl. My ears became radars as I scanned to where his howls were coming from.

"Blue do not look at your father, it will hurt you," She pleaded "It is best to leave your past behind, that way wherever you travel, you will be travelling light".

I ignored her pleads and instantly regretted it. My Papa was chained by the neck and being pulled backwards by six of Xavier hence men on two separate chains meaning three of his men on each chain. My Papa was trying his best to reach my Mama who was still lying dead on the floor. I could clearly see the large tears streaming down his face like two massive waterfalls. Without thinking straight I shouted...

"Papa!"

His large head immediately snapped around at a vicious speed as did Xavier's and his hence men. There was a long silence between us and all that could be heard were distant screaming and the cracking of burning wood. I felt myself; Zigana and Kendra gulp in unison. My sensitive ears picked up the gradual scraping of Zigana's sword. She slowly began slicing the rope that was holding Kendra to the elderly well. Once she had that challenge completed, she took a tight grasp on Kendra's reigns.

"HAND OVER MY SON!" My Papa shouted standing on his hind legs causing everyone that was holding him down to fly into the smoke filled air. He then charged at us at incredible speeds. Now I knew who I inherited my speed from. The black thoroughbred stood on its hind legs also and let out a quick whinny before jumping in the opposite direction and galloping off. The chase was on...

Kendra zoomed through the forest with my dad also close behind. I could hear him shouting gruesome threats through his heavy panting which terrified me as I knew that I could never imagine my Papa doing such things. Millions upon millions of thoughts rushed through my aching head like treacherous water rapids. Why was Zigana trying to save me? Why was my Papa angry? Why was my Mama dead? Why did Xavier kill my Mama? Why did Xavier chain my Papa?

We turned a sharp corner which slowed my dad down a bit but at this moment a bit seemed like a lot. I let out a sigh of relief until I heard a scraping sound emitting from Kendra's hooves. He was slowing down! Why would he even think of that at a time like this?! I then realised there was a sheer cliff with an equally sheer drop. A loud growl stopped our trains of thought in their tracks. My Papa bounded over a slightly trampled star berry bush and he began walking towards us...blood dripping from his jaws. He stopped; right in front of Kendra who had turned to face him. The rock crumbled away at his hind right foot him edging to close to the cliff face.

"Give me my son now and I might spare your life," He snarled "Are you deaf? I SAID NOW!"

I gazed up at Zigana and she winked at me as if she had a...plan. Did she though? Was my main question at that moment in time.

"Steady yourself Kendra, steady yourself" she whispered calmly

"IF YOU WISH TO LIVE, HAND HIM OVER!" His voice must've hurt badly as he had roaring for most of the day.

"You'll like this Blue, Kendra SALTAR!" I didn't have a chance to protest as Kendra had reared quickly and then he leapt off the cliff! Was he insane?! Was Saltar the word that signalled him to jump? I would never know but now I was going to go splash into the powerful waves beneath us. I could hear my dad screaming

"Why you cocky Tigress! I will hunt you down and kill you, do you hear!"

All of a sudden we stopped falling and started to glide back up to cliff edge where Kendra had decided to jump. That's when I noticed, Kendra wasn't just an old ordinary horse, and he was a Pegasus. I had always wanted to meet a Pegasus let alone ride one. Then we became face to face with my fuming father. I gulped loudly and nuzzled into Zigana's stomach.

"Yes grumpy, I heard you," She said cheekily "Kendra, Volar!"

Kendra whinnied and flew at an incredible speed into the great unknown. I knew from that moment on, I would probably never come face to face with my father ever again.

Suddenly an angelic voice cooed my name...my real one and that silly pet name "Blue" Zigana gave me. It sounded an awful lot like Rose's voices.

**End dream**

* * *

**Sonic P.O.V.**

I opened my emerald orbs and they immediately met glamorous jade green ones. I felt my cheeks start to burn up as I noticed she was lying onto of me as I was lying on my back. We simply just stared at each other for a few moments observing each other. I didn't enjoy people staring at me as wherever I looked in a direction, her eyes rapidly followed. I gave up eventually and decided to break the agonising silence.

"What's the matter Rose?" I questioned her yawning.

"What were you dreaming about? You were tossing and turning like you were having a fit, I decided to wake you up to see if you were ok Blue" She replied beaming before getting off my chest and stomach

"Nothing much, it's not important at this time and place. Why did you address me as Blue?"

"Oh well you gave me the pet name "Rose" so I thought I'd call you "Blue". Is that ok?"

I gave a small smile "Of course it is"

She gave one of the cutest smiles I had ever seen and for a split second I saw an image of my mother. No I couldn't let myself fall for her. She was just be nice is all...nothing more nothing less right? But the more I thought about it, the more I fell in love...With Amelia Rose...

**Another cliffhanger but cliffhangers make a reader want to read on so I thought it would work so if it makes you all happy I will scold myself...again**

**Anyways if you are going to review, I would be extremely happy if you guys answered my question about what Sonic mothers name should be called. If you want to post a name read the rules at the top and I will pick the name I think is the best**

**Good Luck ^^**

**Shadybabe101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya everybody,**

**School's been a hell of a nightmare with all that useless homework I've been receiving so I apologise for not updating sooner but that's the way the cookie crumbles... o_0**

**So I have received a number of awesome name ideas for Sonic's mother and I have to say it has been extremely hard and I still can't decide. If you want to post a name for Sonic's mother then please read the terms and conditions at the very top of chapter 4 (the last chapter)**

**So far I have had names from: **

**Yasmine155, Sara kickey, VanFullMoonHelsing and last but not least lydiathetigeropean.**

**So if you have got an awesome name that you think suits Sonic's mother well, don't be afraid to leave name in your review or my PM whatever suits you but if you do post a name, please be sure to put the meaning of it...thank you ^^**

**Anyways...on with the fil...I mean story.**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

How could I let myself fall in love with a Mobian especially one as beautiful as Amelia Rose. Her bubblegum pink fur smells of delightful strawberries and her smile is to me worth more than the finest jewellery. Her jade green orbs reflect happiness and kindness on whatever her gaze meets...even me. A great big furry mess of dagger like teeth and claws. How could she have forgiven me so quickly? Why didn't she run home when she saw me? Those questions bounced around my aching skull like a golf ball. I just couldn't stop thinking about her...my beautiful and attractive rose. Great! I'm giving her a soppy pet name but I can't stop myself! Why is it _always_ me, I always get stuck in situations that I have very little knowledge about.

Amy was washing her face and muzzle in the lake a few metres to my right while I lay lazily on my stomach stretched out like a long and elder rug. I gazed at her softly, observing her every single movement through the weeping willow tree's long finger like vines. I wish I could go and wash next to her but I really hate water; I have aqua phobia. I don't know how, I don't know why but water and I aren't a very good combination. I had two choices here: one was to face my fears and wash myself properly or my second option was to smell like moose dung until we found another place to bath.

I couldn't let her see my weakness so I bravely decided to give it a try and face my greatest fear...water. I stood up onto my all fours as usual but very slowly. I began to walk towards where Amy was washing but it was extremely hard as my legs wouldn't stop shaking. I felt like an utter fool but luckily Amelia hadn't seen me or heard me coming. Once I reached her, I sat down gradually beside her neat figure. I boldly placed my right clawed paw into the cool water and swished it around slightly. Suddenly, the pink hedgehog noticed my presence and spoke however she didn't turn to face me.

"Oh, hello Sonic, I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"Hey Rose, I'm fine just I was planning on having a little bath and I wondered if you wanted to accompany me?"

WHAT! Did I just _really_ say that?! Maybe my hormones have taken control of my vocal cords; my body must really hunger for Amelia. Aww geez how did I get into this mess! Oh chaos help me!

Amy was a tiny bit stunned by this and for a moment I thought she was going to go berserk but she didn't, she just stared at me with a cute embarrassed face. I towered over her like a giant yet she was so small and fragile; how could we ever be together? We are so different. Did the mysterious emeralds I have heard about magically draw us together? And if they did, why? I was so confused.

"Well Sonic...I errr..." She was trying greatly not to hurt my feelings and I was trying greatly not for my ears to droop like Werehogs do when they are angry, afraid or sad. It didn't work. My heart ached and it felt like someone was literally kicking me in the chest. Is this how rejection feels?

"Sonic I didn't mean it like that it's just we are friends, I don't want to ruin a good relationship with you. We have just met and..."

"I know"

This took Amy by surprise and even though I had my eyes gently closed, I still gave her the message without me looking at her directly.

"My hormones are controlling me Rose, it's like they want me to bath with you even though I know deep down that you'll say no. I've never felt or understood how rejection was supposed to feel but you helped me learn. Thank you" I responded trying not to sound sorrowful. All of a sudden I felt tightness around my upper right leg. Confused, I rapidly glanced down to see none other than Rose herself hugging me. I didn't have control of my movements and my left paw carefully hugged her holding her close to me. I felt my heart sing a gleeful tune unaware to Amelia...my little Amelia Rose.

So this was love, the thing I found disgusting when I was a youngster, the thing I thought I wouldn't need, the thing I didn't want because I wanted to be a lone wolf with only myself for company. If the feeling I was feeling was truly love, I would trade my past beliefs and thoughts in a heartbeat for this unexplainable pleasure...

**Phew is it getting hot in here or is it just me**

**Man Sonic's just traded his past beliefs and thoughts for LOVE?**

**AWWWWW!**

**Anyways, if you want to post a name for Sonic's mother then feel free to...**

**Chappie 6 will be out soon...**

**Cheerio ^^**

**Shadybabe101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup everybody!**

**I am in a decent mood today, I don't know why though.**

**Anyways enough about my life and let's talk about this story. First off, I have started off slow in this story because I didn't want to rush it as I presume you would do if you were typing this. I have put this story as a adventure story as well as a romance one...I am telling you this now because I believe too much romance might send some of you insane; not that I am saying that you are insane, I am sure that all of you reading this are very lovely ^^**

**So in the next few chappies, the proper adventure will start I should think and as long as you want me to keep updating, then I will gratefully do so...**

_**P.S. the reason why my updating times are not at a steady pace is because of that ghastly thing known as homework. You either love it or hate it and I defiantly HATE IT!**_

**So, shall we begin chappie 6?**

**I think now would be a good time ^^**

The unusual couple hugged for what seemed to them like hours but was sadly only a few mere minutes. Somehow when the two touched each other, it was as if cupid was prancing around somewhere and cheekily firing his famous love heart arrows directly at them both. Amy had felt the warm touch of someone you hold closely very recently when her friend Rouge the bat had comforted her when she had been stood up by her _apparent_ date. He looked very neat and had an awesome smile that made Amy's heart melt however, she learned something very important that day; don't judge a person by what you see. Amelia would never forget her ignorance and her friend's affection.

Sonic; he was a completely different story. For about five years, Sonic had been alone. He had out grown his foster mother Zigana. He liked to think that anyways. His last sign of affection was when his foster mother was needed as a medic in another Werehog and Mobian war on the other side of the planet. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, closely followed by a warm and satisfying hug. That day was also a very emotional day for him but it was not like he didn't know how to take care of himself. Zigana had trained him thoroughly before she left and made sure he was capable of taking care of himself. Sonic will never, ever forget her incredible kindness and devotion into taking care of him. Sure he was a handful; a big one but Zigana had the talent that allowed her to see past looks and she burrowed her way deep into the Werehog's heart. Just thinking about her made him give a goofy grin.

Amy slowly pulled back, nuzzling her way out of the Werehog's gentle grasp. She gazed into his eyes. Emerald green. They reminded her of luscious green forests and thick green vegetation. She could practically see tiny light blue chao's fluttering around in his vigilant orbs. She wondered what it must have been like to see your own mother die in front of your very eyes and the fact that everybody screams when they see you. It must've been absolutely dreadful for him to experience what he did she thought to herself, still staring deeply into his eyes. The bubblegum pink hedgehog hadn't realised that she had been staring at him for a long period of time and quickly snapped back to her senses.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, clearly showing how embarrassed she was by the ruby red blush on her peach muzzle "This sort of thing...it never happens to me. I apologise if I scared you by staring into your eyes". She finished what she had to say before carefully removing herself fully from his grasp. Her jade green orbs found no fascination in the floor but for some reason she didn't have the capability to even look at him, even if it was only for a split second. Her ears drooped and her left hand gently grasped her right elbow in utter shame. How could I have been so mindless and childlike, why can't I just stop staring into his glamorous shiny orbs? She questioned herself mentally.

"It's okay Rose," The Werehog whispered softly "I understand your abnormal fascination with my eyes. You looked at them and you seemed to be in some kind of unexplainable trance. Is that it?"

"Well," She started slowly "I thought I saw something from some sort of myth or legend"

"And what would that be?"

"A Chao garden," She stuttered feeling pretty stupid but the Werehog gave her a reassuring smile and she gained a sudden burst of confidence that was clearly obvious by her voice "I saw a Chao garden in a emerald green forest next to a lake, just like this one and not too far away was a luscious grassland with the occasional wild flower here and there. But Chao gardens are just silly little myths and legends..."

"You saw all of that?"

"Pretty much yeah" She replied feeling another blush creeping onto her muzzle once more.

Suddenly, a grin crept its way onto Sonic's muzzle. This was closely followed by a small snicker which got louder and louder until the Werehog was rolling around on the floor with laughter. He tried to speak or say something but his voice box was not receiving those messages from his brain. Amy stood there feeling like a total idiot and was about to storm off when Sonic cautiously grasped hold of her arm while wiping his tears of glee away with his free paw.

"Why were you laughing" Amelia asked in a very confused tone.

"B-because," Sonic explained while catching back his breath "Chao gardens are no myth...or legend for that matter. Actually there's one not far from here, I'll take you there if you like".

Amelia was stunned, gobsmacked and overall dumbfounded. She had been told time and time again that Chao gardens were just make believe but knowing someone that knew about their whereabouts made Amy's full body tingle with pure excitement. Sonic could clearly tell that Amy was thrilled and when she was, he was.

"Y-you mean i-it?" The pink hedgehog finally managed to speak. The Werehog nodded in happiness because he loved it when _his_ Rose was beaming with excitement.

"Sure, why not. It'll be an education for both of us. However this trip isn't the easiest so I suggest you to be extremely careful or climb on my back. The second option will guess us there quicker but neither of us is in a rush so take your pick"

Amy thought for a moment. If she went on his back, if something bad was to happen then they would both get injured where as if she walked, then there was a lesser risk of them both becoming injured. With a rapid nod Amy spoke

"I think it'll be better if I walk if that's fine with you"

"It's fine with me Rose, its fine with me".

And with that, the unusual couple made their way back through the forest that previously they were running in with Sonic in front ever so slightly and Amy at his side.

"I think that my little Rose likes me more".

**Woop Woop ^^**

**I love this fanfiction stuff, it's totally awesome!**

**If you have any questions or queries please feel free to ask me and I will try to get back to you A.S.A.P.**

**Chappie 7 (already!) will be out soon but like I said at the top, if I don't updated soon, it's probably something to do with homework...**

**Until then, have a Super Sonic Day 8D XOXOX**

**Shadybabe101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guten Tag!**

**That means "good day" in German. Sorry about that, I had German today and we were doing something and I wasn't really listening...**

**I should really be talking about my story not my stupid life o_0**

**Whatever...**

**Anyways I really appreciate everybody reviewing, following, favouriting and of course reading my fanfic. This really gives me confidence on finishing my story...yep it sure is hard for a 12 year old to cope with all of your wonderful "update soon" and to keep you happy in general so I hope I am doing well at that. But I am certainly not complaining, I love talking to you guys 8D**

**Furthermore, if any of you readers out there reading this right now have a question or query then please don't hesitate to ask me. I cannot tell you about the whole plot for this fanfic however, I can give you tiny clues and hints that won't give it away. **

**Enough of me already and on with the fanfiction...**

The unusual couple strolled through the forest, giggling and gossiping about their lives and traits. Many a time while one was explaining, the other would occasionally say "really" or "that's amazing" though Amy Rose's life seemed far more shall we say _normal_ than Sonic's. She told him tales about Werehogs and Chao gardens and how it was her dream to meet such animals. The Werehog couldn't believe that Amelia showed fascination in small chubby Chao's that only said one word as their language. It really confused him like hell. But what shocked him the most was that Amelia showed a fascination in Werehogs. Strong and murderous creatures, beasts and most of all monsters. Just thinking about them words made an image of Sonic's father appear in his head. He remembered very clearly his father's roars when Zigana had taken him. And the blood; what a horrifying sight. It had been splattered around like millions of gallons of fresh paint. The hundreds of dead bodies as well, with their lifeless eyes staring in one fixed position. All of those images put together made a canvas of horror and pure hatred. Sonic couldn't stand those images and let out a grunt while stopping and bringing one of his front paws to his aching head.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic are you alright? You don't look so good..." Amy questioned like a frantic mother asking thousands of questions to their disobedient offspring. The light pink hedgehog tugged a little on the Werehog's upright arm, attempting to wake him from his somewhat painful daydream. Amelia was panicking, she didn't understand what was wrong with him but the more she tried to ask him what was wrong, the louder and more frequent his growls became. Amy began to whimper now and slowly released her grasp over her new friend's arm and gradually began to edge away in trepidation.

"A-Amy! A-Amy get o-out of here," Sonic choked opening his emerald orbs a crack and gazing at her horror-stricken figure. "It is n-not safe anymore m-my Rose someone is trying to..."

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sonic didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before a menacing growl emitted from a tall rock behind them. Both of their heads snapped around to have a glance at the large slab behind them. Nothing; nothing was on the rock. Regaining his control over his actions, Sonic ushered Amy to stand close to him by using his vast head and his furry quills bobbed slightly as he did so. Suddenly, everything became silent and the birds cheeping and squawking ceased. Sonic didn't like this, not one bit. Back when he was a pup, he learned that if everything was to go silent or very quiet then something was going to happen unexpectedly. Without meeting Amy's gaze, the shaggy Werehog whispered.

"Amy get on my back quickly but don't make too much noise or any rash sudden movements because I think you might regret it later".

"W-why blue? Is something w-wrong?"

"There's no time for this Rose, please just do as I have asked..."

"O-ok Sonic, but I don't like this"

Slowly but surely, Amy mounted onto Sonic as if she was riding a horse and grabbed two chunks of his fur for safety, one for each hand. Amelia whispered softly that she was ready and the dark blue Werehog calmly began to edge away further into the forest when suddenly he stopped in his tracks when he heard a click. That click, why was it so familiar? Sonic thought about this for a second until it hit him, hit him hard. That click was the sound of a gun! The safety trigger meaning someone, somewhere was about to shoot. Sonic felt Amy's grasp of his fur tighten though this did not seem bother him.

**? P.O.V.**

He thought that I would never find him. He thought that I had vanished and hadn't bothered to look for him. I know my mate and love is gone thanks to that Scar and his Zador clan. Oh and that vile white Tigress that I loathe as much as she loathes me. Ha! I do not care what she has told him about me and my apparent destructive nature in previous meetings before their attack as it is all lies, lies! lies! LIES!

But where is she? I do not she her. The only people I can see are my son and a...MOBIAN! He befriended a MOBIAN! And after what they did to his own mother. He is a traitor and I will make him see that and right now!

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**Ohhh I wonder who that could be? 8D**

**Well I am very sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger such as this one but I just couldn't help myself, it is sooooo difficult for me.**

**Like I said before if you have any question etc. Then please do not hesitate to ask me I can assure you that I do not bite.**

**Well thank you my viewers for reading my fanfiction and I will update again soon possibly on Sunday or maybe even before that if you lot are nice ^^ and I know you all are!**

**Until then have a Super Sonic-tastic day!**

**Oh and before I go, I thank you all for my 1,251 views. Thanks sooooo much, I love you all right now. I feel soooo happy. Let's hope I stay happy 8D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**~shadybabe101 **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's me again 8D**

**I just couldn't leave you for more than I have so I am updating one day early...this WILL however kinda mess up my updating schedule so don't have a go at me if I haven't updated one day over my set date...**

**Most of you have guessed who the ? Person was at the end of the last Chappie so well done for guessing who it was ^^**

**Oh and before I carry on with the Fanfic, I would like to ask you all a question.**

"_**If ? caught up with Sonic, how do you think Sonic, Amy and ? would react"**_

**Please leave your thoughts and views on this question either via my PM or in a review, whichever you all prefer... I don't mind ;) **

**Anyways...on with the fanfiction**

A female white bat sat alone in her bedroom frantically waiting for her best friend to answer her phone. She had already sent nine voicemails without much luck and she knew that Amy was in some sort of trouble. Suddenly, the ringing stopped and Rouge's heart began to warm up with happiness as she felt the tears build up. But her heart crashed to rock bottom when it went sharply straight to answer phone

"Hey this is Amy, Amy Rose and I am sorry to say but I am obviously unavailable right now but I'll try to get back to ya A.S.A.P. OK byes!"

A beeping sound occurred and Rouge began to get her vocal cords set in an angry tone. This didn't work so well when it clearly sounded like she had been crying; lots...

"Hi Amy, it's Rouge. Where are ya? This is like my tenth voicemail and you _**still**_ haven't rang me back. Please just text and to say that you're fine because I am more or less freaking out here! I am not even joking Amy! Because if this is one of your many pranks, I am seriously not finding this funny! As soon as you get this ring me back or I'll get SHADOW! Or even KNUCLEHEAD!"

The chalky white bat screeched before slamming her right thumb on the end call button and violently catapulting her mobile so it smashed into the wall. She let out a long scream of frustration before whacking her ivory head powerfully into her silky pink pillow. It was the same shade; the same shade as her best friends fur and quills. She missed her jade green orbs and she longed just to see her sweet yet cheeky smirk. Amy could well be dead for or she knew or in the clutches of some drug dealing weirdo that should be behind bars!

Unexpectedly, Rouge's phone began vibrating noisily from its current location on the floor by her plain simple bedroom door. Could it be Amy? She thought as millions of other thoughts smashed against her skull giving her a painful headache but she ignored her soreness and quickly stumbled to her phone. She rapidly slid the answer button and said

"H-hello? Is this A-Amy"

"No, sorry Rouge it's me Knuxs, Why'd you ask?"

Rouge's heart burned with anger and trying to contain it now was like trying to run a marathon in a blisteringly hot desert.

"WELL JUST SO YOU KNOW, AMY HASN'T ANSWRED HER PHONE AS I WAS PLANNING TO GO SHOPPING WITH HER. I AM REALLY WORRIED KNUCKLES, SOMETHING TERRIBLE MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO HER...oh...knuckles" She began sobbing and the echidna was hopeless when it came to depressed females crying their eyes out. He was a loner and didn't really like to be in the spotlight meaning he tended to keep to himself. Bravely he replied...

"Hey, don't cry. Look I am only a few streets away, would you like me to come round? I've just been to Joey's"

Joey's was a takeout in the middle of town and many of Rouge's friends including Amy would go there for a bite to eat. They did a variety of food from pizzas to hamburgers. Basically the whole fast-food armada.

"S-sure, thanks knuckles. You can let yourself in if you like as well; you know where I keep my spare key...right?" Rouge sobbed trying to sound flirty once more.

"Of course it's under your welcome mat. I'll be there as soon as I can. Seeya soon"

"Seeya"

And with that the ivory bat hung up and made her way towards her en-suite to make herself more presentable for her boy mate knuckles. She admired the echidna just like she hoped he admired her. His muscular body, his warm hugs and his voice just sent her secretly tingly with passion. He was the reason she went into tiny daydreams and why she flirted so much. It was all to get him to like her more until he _finally_ confessed his attraction. Though, she knew all too well that her crush liked his solitary. Sometimes, he was just like Shadow, her G.U.N. teammate along with Omega of course...

Rouge had finally tidied herself up and was now in her usual attire. Well I feel hell loads better now I'm clean and out of that smelly old tracksuit she thought straightening her bangs. Suddenly, she heard a door shut and she quickly dashed towards the door after she had flicked off her straigheners that is...

"Hey Knuckles how are y..."

Rouge never got a chance to finish her sentence as Knuckles was leaning against the door and blood was trickling out of several deep wounds. He couldn't take it anymore and he slowly collapsed. Scared because Rouge might have been the last face he would ever see...

**OMG!**

**Knuckles! I am like so sorry for that...**

**I just love my cliffhangers, don't I?**

**Well chappie 9 will hopefully all being well be out soonish.**

**I hope you enjoyed my chappie considering Amy and Sonic weren't in it.**

**I only own Joey's in this chappie just so ya'll know...**

**Ohhh and before I go, it would be ever so helpful if you could answer my question that I asked you guys at the top of this chappie...**

**Up there is where you'll find it just follow those three arrows.**

**Have a sexy badass Shadow day guys and gals**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**~shadybabe101**


	9. Chapter 9

**YO my fellow viewers!**

**How are all of you guys and gals of course? 8D**

**Well I am deeply, deeply apologetic for me not updating. You all have my word. The reason being is that I went to Majorca for like 5 days and yep I didn't have any computer facilities to work on this sorry once again . ...**

**Well the last chappie was all about Knuckles and Rouge wasn't it? How did you guys find that? Was it good? It has also come to my attention that you guys and gals are debating on who attacked Knuckles or for that matter, what attacked him. Well Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls your answer is within this little chappie...**

**Soo yep enjoy and tell me what you guys and gals think...**

**Hades P.O.V.**

My name is Hades and Hades means hell. Do I scare you? My name maybe unnerving and overall ghastly but I DO believe it suits me well. I am loyal and humble servant to the lord of all lords. Rodolfo; king of the Werehogs! His name means a famous wolf and that he is. He is strong and bold and has been even known to kill his own family members! I am his devoted second in command and I will not rest until my master has been satisfied.

Many say that I am stupid and should release myself from his ranks but then, what would I become? A LOW LIFE BEGGER THAT'S WHAT! Ever since his beloved passed on and his only heir to his throne was taken away, he has transformed into a masterpiece of utter evil and somewhat repulsive and vile. Even though I am loyal towards him I still shout and whisper behind his back. Though that is out of pure anger and irritation...

My liege is a vast body of sheer muscle and painful battle scars. He carries those scars as well as the ones mentally. He is an all dark grey Werehog with black claws and occasional blood stained fangs. His eyes, they frighten people the most I would say. They are a sharp piercing green colour and are at times intimidating and aggressive looking. His roar is said to be able to break rocks however I do not believe this. However, his roar is extremely deep and deafening. Trust me, you do **not** want to get in Rodolfo's bad books as ninety nine percent of the time, you will probably die.

He would never kill me as far as I'm aware. He has tried don't get me wrong but each time I persuade him not to and he hasn't. Each time my persuasion becomes better and more conclusive in a way. Now I am a master of it and am very proud of myself.

Here we stand, my master cringing and I am stood awestruck a few feet behind him. His son was with a female Mobian!

Bravely I spoke softly and carefully...

"Lord Rodolfo," I began "What do you want us to do about your little problem here?" I gradually pointed towards the two figures below us as we were on a vast slab sticking up out of the ground at a vicious angle. I was about to say what I had said again when he replied, sighing and gritting his oversized fangs...

"Yes Hades, make yourself useful and attack this person. This piece of cloth belongs to them and it has a fresh scent on it. Kill him on sight..."

I cringed slightly. Not by his words but the way he said it. It was like the devil had possessed him and taken over him; that or he was the devil.

"My liege I have two questions for you," I whispered gazing at his head. All of a sudden, his large head turned to face me with an unnerving look written on his muzzle. His fangs bared and he allowed a low growl to escape his blood stained lips. I gulped before continuing. "How did you get the clothing and who exactly is it?"

"THAT IS ON A NEED TO KNOW BASIS, AND YOU _**DON'T**_ NEED TO KNOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He whispered loudly, snarling and spitting at any time possible. I nodded and bowed before taking the piece of clothing from under his paw and stumbling off into the brambles behind us. Two other Werehogs followed me and after all three of us took in the scent, we made our way to kill this person at any means necessary...

The Echidna was going to pay a visit to the fangs of bloody hell I thought before dashing towards the scent with my two Hench men close at range...

Panting and panting, sweating and sweating were all I could hear at the moment. Finally we arrived. We had arrived at the Mobian city of Gaia. Where the female pink hedgehog comes from...

This is where our prey hides...

**Yep kind of a short chappie guys but hopefully the next few will be a bit longer so don't get your hopes down ^^**

**The only thing I own in this chappie is the "city of Gaia" and Hades along with the two Hench men 8P**

**Well I wish you all a good day and a very happy Easter! **

**Peace out ya'll XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**~shadybabe101 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys **

**Right just updated my profile and let me just say it is like way better than the previous one ^^**

**So the last chapter and this chapter are all about the character Hades and his point of view. I thought spending too much time on the same characters would just get boooring so here I am typing this yadda yadda stuff...**

**Soo as I just told you guys and gals this chappie and the last one are all about Hades. He had just arrived at the City of Gaia with his two Hench men and he is preparing to in small talk...ATTACK!**

**I hope you don't hate me for taking the spotlight from Sonic and Amy for the time being but I thought it had to be done so I am deeply sorry if you guys and gals hate it...I understand :'(**

**Anyways let's continue...**

**Hades P.O.V.**

We stood in awe at the phosphorescent City of Gaia as it bright lights were a blaze making it very easy to locate it. It was now night time and you could say it felt like day time from the sheer capacity of the sun like lights. I believe they are used in cities to enable Mobians to see where they are going but why they don't sniff their way around is distant from me. I mean their ancestors did it that way; well I presume most of them did anyways. We stood on a deep emerald coloured hill and were still technically in the forest or more like a JUNGLE! That is another painful story I do not wish to explain right here, right now!

However the piece of land is not directly on the same one as the City of Gaia, oh no no. The two land masses are connected by what we Werehogs call a land bridge. A bridge formed up by land. They normally are fairly old things and only last a couple million years or so. That is what are elders have told us in small and short stories anyways...

This ancient and crumbling land bridge was the only way into the city, unless you were to go through the mountains. But the paths up there are extremely dangerous and many Mobians and even some Werehogs have died from those paths. You would have to be nuts or plain desperate to even attempt to travel up there!

On the land bridge there was a pitch black thick line on which armoured animals where travelling upon at reasonably high speeds. These freaks of nature had lights on the front and even on the back of them. Ha! I bet they were mutated by those vile Mobians! Mobians, those horrible sewer dwellers...

I knew that if we stood here, we would never get our mission completed and Lord Rodolfo would have my head on a spike for everyone to see. I took a rapid sniff of the air before letting loose a small growl, signalling for my two Hench men to follow. We all galloped down the hill carefully and tried to stay out of the lights, that way no one would see us. Thankfully at the bottom of the hill and by the thick black line, the grass was plentiful which meant it would be harder for the city dwellers to see us.

Once we had reached the start of land bridge, I realised that they had put a steel structure under the land mass presumably trying to hold it up. That was a massive sigh of relief as we could travel on that to get to the other side; it was pure genius! We would have to be careful as there was a large content of water below the structure which was quite a lengthy way down. Water makes the majority of Werehogs distressed and nervous. As far as I'm aware of, only about twenty five percent of all Werehogs can swim and the ones who can are somewhat highly respected... That is a factor that I'll never gain, the ability to swim. I guess in some cases it is useful but you don't need it for everyday circumstances unless you're a fish or something along the lines of fishes anyways. A sea dweller...

There was a tiny drop from the grassy land to the steel structure and I knew all too well that one bad move could mean I could drown. I had to be wise about this; wise and bold like Lord Rodolfo! I knew I could never reach his full standards but I could at least try, hope or pretend. The steel structure did overhang slightly from under the land mass so it was only a matter of balance and overall not looking down. Not a single glance or gaze.

Cautiously, I gradually turned around and started to carefully lower myself down. I gripped tightly onto the frail grass shoots and I heard the dreaded sound of them ripping but I heard a comforting voice of a female.

"Don't worry Hades, We'll catch you if you are to fall...well I will anyways"

I gazed up and made eye contact with one of my Hench men or should I say Hench lady. I hadn't bothered to check there gender to see if they were suitable for this mission, it had completely slipped my mind. She was a snow white Werehog with a black smudge over her left eye. Her orbs were miraculous sapphires and made a ruby red blush creep rapidly onto my muzzle. I buried my midnight coloured head into some grass shoots so she wouldn't see but I think she understood why I was hiding my muzzle and chuckled lightly.

Finally my midnight coloured body landed on the steel structure and I allowed a sigh of relief to escape my lips. The female Werehog came down second followed by the next Werehog which I caught a whiff of and he was defiantly a male Werehog...

Slowly and cautiously we trotted across the steel beam as our claws tapped and scratched at the metallic framework. I will admit that I did slip a few times and I may have let out a few manly screams and howls. I mean I could've fallen to my deaf if I'd slipped again.

Gladly we reached the other side of the bridge and bounded to the other grassy surface. It seems that other creatures have used this route for a long while before we had shown up. The evidence was the erosion, meaning that in that spot there were little grass shoots and the second reason was that there were various scratch marks. These marks looked similar to mine however they were slightly smaller. I would never know whose they belonged to but my guess was that they belonged to wolves or dog like creatures...

"We are here Hades, what shall we do now?" The male Werehog questioned. I could feel his deep brown eyes drilling into the back of my midnight coloured head. He stepped forward and dropped the piece of clothing that I was certain I'd left behind. He must have picked it up himself I thought mentally.

"We are to take a sniff of the scent and attempt to locate the person it belongs to and kill him on sight" I replied trying to sound wise and I had even tried to make my voice deeper so it sounded a bit like my liege's voice, though that didn't go as planned.

"What species is this Mobian anthropomorphic animal Hades?" The female Werehog scrutinized.

I replied "This creature is a male anthropomorphic Echidna and I believe we will have to be wise in our stalking technique as I fear he may be a tricky specimen. Now without further or do let's move out!"

We all took a quick swig of the scent before the male Werehog once more stashed the clothing deep within his quills and we trotted off after the scent. I knew all too well that we could not just walk on the streets and ushered the two Werehogs to follow me onto the rooftops via some convenient rusty ladders. We scrambled to the rooftops and it was quite an interesting sight if I do say so myself...

We leapt and dived over the alley ways and sometimes the drops were about ten metres below us until I could smell him right up ahead. I increased my speed and I others obediently followed. I skidded to a stop when I reach the end of the row of building we had been running on and that's when we all saw him. He had a rectangular box in his hand and was just moving it away from his ear I think.

He turned the corner and was about to walk in front of an alley way; this was our big and probably our only chance and we were certainly not going to stand by and wait for another opportunity. I whispered to the other Werehogs to jump down into the alley way he was about to walk past and to grab him when he did walk past. They nodded in agreement and leapt down the crack in the buildings. I could already taste his Echidna blood. How juicy it would be!

Suddenly, I heard a gruff yelp and I knew that they had got him. I bolted towards the alley way and somersaulted down it landing neatly on my all fours like expected. I saw that the male Werehog had pinned him to the ground while the female had her head around the paper bag sniffing it. She smelt to see what was inside. She then acknowledged me appearance and spoke

"There is only food content within this paper bag Hades. Should I dispose of it?"

"If you must but don't leave any scraps behind, we don't want anyone or anything following us now do we?" She shook her head to say no and I turned my attention towards the cursing red Echidna.

"Now what do we have here, a helpless and gullible Echidna. What a shame we have to kill you"

His violet eyes widened when I said that we had to kill him and he looked me up and down with a shocked expression...

"You're...you are Werehogs!" He stuttered

"My my you are more clever than I predicted aren't you, boy!" I smirked showing my fangs

"MY NAME ISN'T BOY, MY NAME IS KNUCKLES, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" He roared showing fangs of his own. He took me by surprise I mean he seemed fairly puny and weak. I felt a bit stupid for judging someone by their looks but I didn't have time to ponder about things such as this. I growled something into the male Werehogs ear and he almost immediately slammed the Echidna's body hard into the brick wall on my right. I heard a satisfying yelp of pain along with the smell of freshly drawn blood from a new wound. All of our eyes shot in his direction as salvia began to drip from our jaws. I was in the moment, and I was going to feed.

I commanded for the male Werehog to rough him up a little and he did. He sliced the Echidna's red skin and fur like knives and soon the Echidna grew weak and couldn't even stand. But not once did I feel sorry for him. The Echidna slowly sat himself up and gripped the wall enabling him to stand up back on his two weak legs. Obviously he was able to stand but I had a feeling it wouldn't be for long. One hand was on the wall for support and the other covered wounds on his torso.

I walked gradually forward towards him, closely followed by my comrades when suddenly bright blue lights and a high pitched siren shocked me out of my hunger state. I snapped my head towards the noise and lights then quickly towards the Echidna. He had passed out on the ground.

"RETREAT!" I roared and I clambered up some other rusty ladders perused by my "friends".

I watched from the top of the building as two Mobians inspected the almost lifeless Echidna while the others were licking themselves quietly.

"What shall we do now Hades?" The female questioned not looking at me once.

"We have done our job to as best as we can possibly do, we shall leave and we shall proud that we at least injured the Echidna..." My voice sounded cold and dead. I scared myself, I'll admit that.

Once they had finished washing, we began our journey home. They might have been pleased by their efforts but I knew all too well that if Lord Rodolfo found out what had happened to the Echidna, I would get the blame...

**Okay, so that's the end of that little story for the time being.**

**Did you guys enjoy that sequence and if not, why?**

**Please do not hesitate to leave a comment about your questions or queries or you could PM me if you really like. Either way I'll try to message you all back.**

**I told you my next chapters were gunna be longer 8D**

**Chappie 11 will hopefully be out soon I should think but until then my dear viewers**

**Have a Knockout Knuckles day!**

**~shadybabe101**


	11. Chapter 11

**O.M.G. Long time no see guys and gals!**

**Let me just say this...I have totally missed you all and may I just point out that the comments you are leaving are like inspiring. I am really sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I was literally in a trance in transformers prime fanfics. ****_I still love Sonic though!_**

**Ok, so we left off and Hades and his "gang" had done some damage to the hot head Knuckles the Echidna and our little red furry friend was in some bad-ish shape. HEY I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS OKAY SO SUE ME IF YOU WANT! Anyways I really do think it is time for some more of our favourite blue pincushion don't you agree?**

**Let us begin!**

**Sonic P.O.V.**

Thankfully for Amelia and me, we had managed to escape the guns before things got a little...messy. To her dismay I told her we had to skip our tour of the Chao gardens. It made my heart ache so much as even though I couldn't see her face as she was _still_ on my back; I felt her jade green orbs dig into the back of my head with sorrow.

Night time was upon us and I had nestled myself at the very foot of a large oak tree while Rose busied herself by making some sort of blossom trinket which she called a daisy chain. It wasn't long until she had a lengthy chain of beautiful daisies all bound together like...a family. That word made my stomach lurch with pain and even though I tried to put my past behind me, it always seemed to nuzzle its way back into the present. Sometimes it didn't bother but most of the time it was like a bad rash that you couldn't scratch away; much to my discomfort.

"Say Blue?" The bubblegum pink hedgehog snapped me out of my wondering train of thought and stood over me as our eyes locked. "Do you think this is enough daisies? You see can't really tell in the dark and all. I heard that Werehogs have very good eyesight but I thought that was just a silly myth..." She lifted the lanky looking chain to my face and I observed it, cocking my head to one side.

"It is no myth that Werehogs have good eyesight, we can see a lot more than anthropomorphic animals and humans can; may it be light or darkness. But the length of it all depends on your objective as in how long was it meant to be?" I stood to my full height on my all fours to look Amy in the eye. I knew that she knew that I was there but my image to her was presumably rather on the fuzzy side. I could see her just fine, as if someone was holding a flashlight in every direction I gazed upon.

"Well...it is...more of a...ermmm...present for-," I came right up to her muzzle and our faces almost touched. You could tell I was invading her personal space because she backed away slightly. "-you"

I moved my head back in confusion. Why would she make something for me? I hadn't done anything particular special...had I? A million trains of thoughts chugged through my head but not once was a single one answered.

"Why would you make me a trinket?"

"Well because you have saved me like twice and you have been a good friend to me for the very short time we've known each other; it is almost as if someone, somewhere made are paths cross. I know it sounds very strange but numerous times today I have seen a female Werehog. She stands straight and tall before smiling and giving a curt nod before vanishing into beautiful light blue flower blossoms. Freaky right? Anyways..." She quickly joined the two ends of the daisy chain and ushered me to bow my head down so she could put the trinket around my shaggy neck. I felt a blush sneak its way onto my muzzle yet again as I swooped my head back up not realising the effect it would leave...

My nose and Amy's nose were touching...

I flattened my wolf like ears in embarrassment but my orbs were still locked with hers. I gazed down at her lips. Oh how I craved just to feel them against my own. I wanted to see if her cherry scent lingered on her rosy lips. I could see her take an extremely rapid glance towards my lips. I knew this could be my only chance and even if she would hate me for it, I HAD to do it. And ever so slowly we began to lean in...

**Hades P.O.V.**

I watched the "couple" with disgust and I felt as if the antelope that I had consumed earlier would trot right out of my mouth. But then things got interesting when their noses touched and then they began to lean in ever so slightly.

I let out a quiet demon like snigger as I licked my lips contently. "Savour her taste all you want Sonic but soon your father and I will be also savouring her taste"

And with that I turned around from my position in a nearby tree and began jumping from tree to tree, from branch to branch until I reached Lord Rodolfo's lair...

**OHHHH! Yet again another awesome cliffhanger by shadybabe101**

**AHH after all this time I have still got it**

**Yes get in!**

**Next chappie will be soon so stayed tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone,**

**So did you know that over 200 people read the last chapter the day it was posted?!**

**That for me is a massive achievement. I shall wear my imaginary medal with pride:-P**

**So the last was left yet again on a CLIFFHANGER! **

**I bet you're all pondering on what Hades mean't at the end of the last chappie aren't ya?**

**Well hopefully of the next few chappies the adventure will start building up a little more...and the romance XD**

**So without further or do, I introduce you to chapter 12!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hades galloped through the trees in a rapid blur to report to his one true master, Lord Rodolfo, of his findings and discoveries. Just thinking about it made the lean Werehog produce a sinister grin that looked like it belonged to the devil himself. The Werehogs refuge was nothing more than a large cave but there was more to it than that. Once inside the cave the Werehog would stand on a normal looking pebble which made one of the cave walls open and the Werehog would slip inside down a long tunnel until he/she reached an opening at the other side. This was the Werehogs headquarters...

The Midnight Werehog leapt up onto the slab of the opening of the cave where he was greeted by the female Werehog he had met not so long ago. He had learned that her name was Luna and that she would be on heat soon and was instructed by Lord Rodolfo to vacate the cave for her own safety just until her heat had finished. Hades wasn't surprised if the warlord would claim her all for himself. It made him smirk at the thought...

She was staring up at the night sky not looking at Hades once but still she spoke. "How did your special mission go Hades? Anything interesting to report...for once"

"You know as well as I do that _our _protocol clearly states that all significant information is to ONLY be talked about between yourself and Lord Rodolfo" He stopped and snapped his head around to see the female Werehog coming to walk past him. Luna elegantly glided her snow white tail under his nose to make him face her as she slowly paced past him.

"Are you coming...hot stuff" She winked at him flirtatiously causing his muzzle to glow a bright cherry red. Hades stood silently for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. He heard the female sigh and continued her catwalk inside the cave. Suddenly his legs sprung to life as he quickly bounded after her.

"Allow me," He said, pressing the pebble gently until he heard a scraping of rock against rock, revealing the secret passage to the main cavern. He held out his left paw ushering her to go first before "politely" speaking. "Ladies first".

She took his offer in shock but did not hesitate to pretend to storm past him is a hormonal mood but only did she beam when he couldn't she her face.

They finally reached the end of the passage to see the warlord feasting upon the bones of a deer of some sort. His pointed ears perked as he heard them enter closely followed by his piercing eyes that made Hades fur crawl slightly.

"Ahhh welcome back Hades, have you anything to report?" His voice grew dark towards the end of the sentence and Luna took rest upon a large boulder, keeping out of Lord Rodolfo's more or less certain anger to come. Hades bowed his head and spoke trying not to reveal his inner fear to the surface of his mouth.

"Yes my lord I have a report however, whether you like it or not remains uncertain..."

By now all of the other Werehog scouts had taken the females' lead and were now backing away behind boulders and whispering amongst themselves. They had made a wise decision...

"Well? GET ON WITH IT!" He spat through his yet again blood stained fangs. The midnight second in command gulped and backed up slightly giving him enough personal space to continue with his report.

"Well I located your son and the female anthropomorphic hedgehog, my liege...but" Lord Rodolfo smiled to himself, his eyes gently closed until he heard the word "but". A frown emerged onto his face and he let a low growl escape his lips.

"BUT WHAT?!" He spat violently.

"I believe your son has befriended the girl in a slightly different way than once thought sire" Hades spoke calm. Well from his perspective he was far from calm and his heart pounded hard and heavy against his now aching rib cage.

Without warning, the warlord raised a paw and slashed it across his second in command's face leaving a bleeding wound upon Hades forehead. The midnight Werehog was sent slamming into the rock wall behind him, creating an agonizing crack of bone that made Luna turn away. This made Lord Rodolfo more angered.

"IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT MY SECOND IN COMMAND FAILED ME!" The grey Werehog began, his blackened claws scraping the ground creating an ear piercing _screech_ as he moved closer to the female, his orbs blazing with anger. "BUT YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE FEMALE AS YOU GOING ON HEAT VERY SOON!" When he finished his sentence, he grabbed Luna by the neck and threw her high into the air where she late smashed into the ground. She let out a muffled yelp of pain which made the warlord produce a devilish grin. He leapt off the female's previous perch and walked towards her. When he reached her, Lord Rodolfo sniffed the small area around Luna and a lustful smirk appeared on his muzzle

"OR SOONER THAN I THOUGHT"...

**UH OH! What's the meanie war lord gunna do well you'll have to find out in chappie 13...**

**So did you like that? I know it wasn't about Sonic, Amy, Knuckles or Rouge but without these little chappies, this story would be nothing but mush, mush, MUSH!**

**If you have any questions about this fanfic in general do not be afraid to ask.**

**Shadybabe101 wishing you a sexy badass shadow day!**

**XXXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo! Mein freunden!**

**How are you guys and gals?**

**So the last chappie was all about Lord Rodolfo, Hades and Luna!**

**"Luna" was a name nominated to me by ****_RobinsInTheSky_**** to be chosen to be Sonic's mum's name however I strongly believed that due to the female Werehog's colour variation that the name suited her well so a BIG thumbs up to ****_RobinsInTheSky !_**

**The name for Sonic's mum has been chosen and will hopefully be revealed within the next few chapters...maybe XD**

**Most of you guys and gals are actually very nice. Not like that but just I didn't think we would make it this far. WE meaning that it feels like you have been with me on this whole journey of ****_"If you can't see with your eyes, look through your heart"_**

**_I LOVE YOU GUYZ AND GIRLZ!_**

**Ahem...sorry about that however I think it's time for a lil'lovin if you know what I mean between Sonic and Amy. WAIT, NO, IT'S NOT LEMON! Just a teeny bit of love...XD**

**Warning: Mention of rape and sexual assault! Kiddies back away from this!**

**Luna P.O.V. **

Whatever my one true master had done to me, I could feel it. Violent and demoniac were two of the many words I could think of to describe his onslaught. Most of what I could remember served absolutely no purpose to me what so ever however the things I cannot remember I believe are the key to this mistake; blunder even. My lower abdomen felt crushed and bruised on the inside and as I weakly sat up the outside looked horrible and I could feel the ice cold tears welling up in my sapphire orbs.

Blood...

More or less my entire chest was smothered in the once ruby red substance. Now the colour was an eerie brown colour that made my stomach churn to the point I could take it no longer and vomited whatever I had consumed hours earlier. Even the acidic liquid had small traces of my blood in it.

Then it finally hit me...hard

I had been harmed and hurt in_ that_ way. I had been abused and used. I had been raped...

My one true master was now my mate...

**Amy P.O.V.**

How was it even physically possible?! How was it possible that I could be doing this?! Wait why am I leaning in?!

Trains of thoughts collided within my brain and somehow, I could not stop myself. What I couldn't explain was how and ultimately why I, Amelia Rose, was about to kiss Sonic the Werehog.

Sure I liked him but it has never crossed my mind that love could be on the cards. Does he like me? Dang! I can't even think straight now. Love is sure complicated.

Maybe I had feelings for him or maybe that was my conscience talking but whatever it was I couldn't stop myself. Could I ever be with him? It would be one risky relationship to say the least but my heart...it's racing, pounding even. For him.

Maybe within the deepest depths of my interesting heart he has made his way into it. Like a kitten upon their master's lap on a cold winter's night. His eyes hold mysterious emerald grasslands that I crave to explore and his touch upon my skin sends chills up and down my spine at an alarming rate I could not count.

I am not going to play hard to get here. If I enjoy this first kiss then I'll treasure it with my very existence...my life. Just like I hope to treasure Sonic...

**Sonic P.O.V.**

Ok! I love her and yes I consider it a big deal. I loved her the very first time she looked at me without fear in beautiful, gorgeous jade green orbs. I want her...I need her in every way possible, if that is possible. I know with all my heart that she is the very fine glue that holds me together. If I was to lose her, I could not begin to express the pain that would fall upon me. It would be like killing two birds with a stone. She'd die of whatever cause and I'd die of depression; or suicide...

This was it; the big moment of truth...

Our lips were only millimetres apart and I hesitated slightly, feeling naive. Yes I defiantly felt childish. I don't know how but Amy seemed to notice that I'd pulled away and ceased leaning in and instead brought my gaze from the floor to her face. Once more, my nervous emerald orbs met hers, what was Rose up to?

I could feel my heart smashing against my rib cage creating an interesting pain that I'd never experienced before that I could remember. Was this love? It had to be...

"Tell me Blue, are you afraid?"

Her tone of voice brought fear into my body making me feel small and worthless but I knew her plan and there was only one way out of this one. The only way was to kiss Amy...

HA! As if I need convincing...

And suddenly regaining my confidence I slammed my lips against hers, causing her to topple backwards onto to her back, leaving me to continue kissing her in this awkward position; on top of her. I thought she was going to kick me and tell me that I was crazy but to my surprise, it never came...instead she slid her tongue along my lips, begging for entrance. I granted her my approval and our tongues were in a slippery for dominance.

We came to a halt a few moments later and sat up to star gaze. Amy was a master of love and stars. She knew more or less every important star in the whole sky! Soon she grew tired and nuzzled into my side for warmth. Giving one final smile I too fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep next to my treasure...

**LOVE IS THE AIR!**

**Ok maybe that was a little lemon but it wasn't as intense as some I've read!**

**It's all good...**

**So there was a lot of key stuff within this chappie and I hope you remembered it all cause an adventure is on its way...**

**What you didn't think I put adventure as a random genre did you?**

**Anyway if you have any queries regarding my novel, I would be very welcome to answer them for you as soon as physically possible ;)**

**Until next time...shadybabe101 is wishing you a merry Monday xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, no long author's note today but I hope you enjoy this...**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Scared. That's one way and word to put it; that and horror and awe. She managed to catch him as he toppled forwards and he wasn't exactly light as a feather either. Some of his wounds had been left open while others had been cleaned and had beige plasters covering them. Regaining her awareness, she slowly tugged him into her lounge and yanked him onto her red love-seat; a present she had received from Shadow the hedgehog when she first moved here about three years ago...

His lacerations seemed to run deep; deeper than met the eye. How had he gotten so badly wounded? And why did he only have half of his gashes patched up? Too many thoughts and too many questions. These were all she could think of as the whirl wind of possibilities grew ever stronger inside her imagination. The atmosphere had seemed rather mysterious ever since the night of Amy's disappearance. It was as if she was part of this and maybe even more involved in Knuckles's injuries than once pondered.

Snapping back to reality once more, the ivory anthropomorphic bat rushed into her bathroom to grab some antiseptic wipes and some special cream similar to that of petroleum jelly. She power walked back into her living room holding the forms of medicine and when reaching her destination, she gently placed them on the coffee table even though she was in a rush. Leaving him alone again, Rouge went into the kitchen and jumped back slightly from the cool sensation on her bare feet. She grasped hold of a tea towel and ran it under the cold tap before slamming shut the cabinet door with her foot and turning of the gushing tap with her free hand.

When she returned into her lounge, she stopped her fast walking and instead made her pace slower. The red echidna was silently wincing in pain as his head snapped back and forth as if he was attempting to remove himself from a nightmare. A nightmare he did not wish to be apart; as it seemed.

She cautiously knelt down in front of the coffee table and observed him carefully before timidly placing the cool tea towel on his forehead. He let out a contended sigh as if the coolness of the towel washed away all of his supposed fears. She grinned at his reaction. She had truly demolished his pain and washed it away; surely this was reassuring. Reacquiring her concentration, the albino bat turned around to her medicine choices for him, she grappled the fresh scented antiseptic wipes and shuffled herself into a comfortable position and gradually began to clean his wounds...

"This is going to take a while" she muttered as worked, gazing up at her clock on the wall. It was 11:30pm at night

** Luna P.O.V.**

I perched upon the rock ledge that was connected to the Werehog headquarters as I gazed up at the rising sun and the sinking moon and stars. I had never felt so ashamed and crestfallen with myself. The reason being that I had allowed myself to mate with that disgusting excuse of a leader; my leader...

I was still pondering on why _he_ claimed me and not some of Werehog, there are plenty around that would all make outstanding father's but Lord Rodolfo isn't exactly whom I had in mind. He is the exact opposite of what I want in a male. He's a brute, a monster and a cold-blooded tyrant that would not hesitate to kill _in_ cold blood. I wish for a male to be strong but yet know when to stop being boisterous. A male who is not afraid to stand up to male's even though he doesn't have a chance in defeating them and I want a male that knows when to settle down a take his fathering responsibilities with pride and dignity.

I have a feeling that one day my current mate will be severely punished for all he has committed upon people. I just have a mysterious feeling that all of this happening is centred on the pink anthropomorphic female hedgehog. I have no idea why but I was accepted into this clan. Maybe it was for my agility and quick wits but it could've also be for my visions. I see things that every other Werehogs would only dream of. I was named Luna because when I was born, I was dead. My mother and father allegedly mourned until a white Werehog appeared. The moon spirit. She had travelled from heavens to see what was occurring at my birth place. Seeing my parents despair, she made a deal with them. The deal was that she would merge with me and half of her spirit would be inside of me but when the darkness covered the planets eyes I would cease to be...

If the moon did not appear, I would die. This is why I become weak on cloudy nights and solar eclipses... Confusing, yet tragic...

"The deal they made confuses me so; what does it mean by she would merge with me and the part where she alleged said when the darkness covered the planets eyes, I would cease to be" I thought out loud, unknown to me.

I did relish my "powers" but yet bewilderment clung onto that story. I didn't know if I should believe it or think it to be a sorrowful lie that my parents made up to make me feel special. The only evidence I have that it _is_ the truth, is of my abilities and my name, for "Luna" means moon, just like the moon spirit of the Werehogs. The Werehog spirit was all white with blazing blue orbs and she has wings that are feathery and similar to angels' ones. A female spirit.

They used to say that I am her reincarnation but even if that was just a lie, I would still like to think that I was her transmigration. I would feel extremely honoured.

A scraping of claws against rock brought my back to my senses as I awaited the Werehog to speak or to squat beside me. In all fairness, I really did not want my master, and mate, to be the one coming towards me. He took my maidenhood away and even though he was now and probably forever more my mate, I would never fall for him. Never...

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the voice of either my mate or a fellow Werehog...

"My dear, you are a little close to edge aren't you?" It _was_ Lord Rodolfo, much to my dismay. He sat down with an obscure nature as his grey fur swayed lightly in the wind. He must have groomed himself because the smell of his saliva wafted into my nostrils and clung there. Well at least he makes an appearance, though if he wants to impress me, he'll have to do a _lot better _than _that _I thought to myself mentally.

"You seem distant my intimate...is something troubling you, another male perhaps as if that is so I will gladly put the wretch back in his PLACE!" he let the "s" on the word "his" hang there with a hiss. It made me shudder and he gazed at me in confusion and a mixture of that and sadness loomed in those orbs of his. Those orbs that scared me so much before yet now they are so different. Still, those piercing green eyes of his frighten me; even if he is simply observing something. They have seen so much pain and loss yet he lets my aggressive comments wash over him. Like water to stone.

"You startled me is all master. I came out here to watch the sun rise and allow its rays to heat my fur. I tend to do this every other day depending on the climate of course..." I stopped for a second and turned to him and realised how much larger he was compared to myself. I know that male Werehogs tend to grow bigger than Females' but when in a sitting position, it seemed as if he was a metre taller than me. I continued, not wishing to waste his "precious" time. "...and h-heights don't bother m-me"

Curse my infernal stuttering!

There was an awkward silence between us as he looked up into the sky and I looked down at the various pine trees below. I really did presume he was going to snap at me for disrespecting him by speaking in a cocky tone yet all his response was a smile. It was small but it was defiantly reassurance...

"My dear," He began as he regained my attention as I glanced up into his eyes as he cowered over me making me feel uncomfortable. He must have sensed my discomfort and he lay down so now we were eye-level. Yes he has to lie down to be eye-level to me... "Luna...do you like Hades?"

My heart began to pound when my mate's second-in-command was mentioned. He was strong but not as strong as Lord Rodolfo. He was slimmer and less bulky however; this did not bother me in the slightest. Realising that I had lost myself in thought, I blinked my sapphire eyes rapidly and answered...

"Hades your majesty?"

"Yes...**_my_** first lieutenant...Luna..."

"I am sorry to question you my liege but why do you ask me of this?"

"Ever since you returned from your mission in terminating the red echidna, you seem to be rather..._fascinated_ by him...it is almost, my dear, that you may have certain feelings when you are around him or think of him?" He rose from his sprawled out position and turned his back to me as he walked forward about five metres. I trudged after him in despair knowing that he was angry and probably did not wish for me to be present. He snapped his head around to face me, a stern expression on his muzzle. He gradually began to circle me as I felt that discomfort feeling race back to me. My snow white ears drooped as I eyed him, shivering in fear. I really wished for the ground to swallow me whole right here; right now but I knew my prayers wouldn't be answered.

"M-my liege," I attempted to sound brave but my voice came out as a squeak. "I don't, I do not follow your meaning".

He came to a halt on my left side, a shock expression rose to his muzzle almost immediately and I turned my gaze to the rocky surface below my paws, preparing for the worst.

"I see..." He said in a soft voice as my orbs snapped opened and I waited on what he would say next. "Well...Hades has just returned from a successful hunt. I suggest you...run a-along and go feast...**_swiftly_**," he crept towards and rubbed his head against my own and whispered "I will do everything in my power to insure you a happy life my mate...I love you" And with that he bounded off down the rock steps and into the forestry below.

I sighed

"But I fear I do not love you...master"

With that, I made my way towards the entrance of the cave and entered our headquarters. I strolled through the secret passage and a mouth-watering smell of fresh kill enticed my nose, begging me to gobble up whatever meat Hades and his hunting party had provided us with. The lower Werehogs that were below Hades and I in the authority chain were watching as the rest of the Werehogs devoured the kill. I saw Hades laying a top a boulder staring at his hunting party who were violently demolishing the ungulate creature. A large alpha ungulate beast that had not had a pleasant demise by the various teeth and fang marks dotted all over its carcass.

A brown Werehog looked up from the kill and quickly spotted me gazing at the carcass. He rapidly gulped down the flesh that was inside his large mouth and moved away bowing his head and going off towards the exit. A few more Werehog's glanced up from the kill and did exactly the same as their comrade, all bowing before passing me. They had removed themselves from the deceased ungulate so now I had the whole kill to myself...

I felt every bodies eyes bore into the back of my skull as I cautiously made my towards Hades's hunting trophy. I began ripping the flesh and using my claws as stabilizers in a way. Hades leapt down from his perch and also began consuming the carcass.

"I haven't heard from you in a long time Hades" I said trying my best to sound flirty.

"Well if you must know I have been...v-very busy"

"Oh? And what was so important that it changed your status to _busy_?"

He looked up at me from the other side of the carcass and I saw a glint of desperation in his eyes. Immediately, I knew he was trying to throw me off his trail, I knew Hades wasn't telling me something. He could trust me but I wasn't too sure whether he knew that himself...

I looked at the dead body and then I glanced over towards the lower beings. An idea sprung into my brain. "Skeet, Pentelle and Orion is it?" I asked and they automatically stopped their conversation and glanced at me.

"Y-yes m-my lady?" Skeet questioned.

"I believe I simply cannot eat this carcass as I am too full to eat anymore and neither can Hades so I would be ever so grateful if you could help me and your commander and consume this on our behalf"

The three youngsters burst to life from their shadowy corner and bounded over towards us. Hades let out a low growl, showing the younglings his authority. I glared daggers at him and he ceased growling.

"What are you waiting for boys?"

"Errr...your permission ma'am?" Orion stuttered nervously speaking on behalf of his two friends who nodded at his statement.

"You don't need my approval to eat boys but beware of the others as I am _clearly_ not as scary as they are" When I snapped the word clearly I scowled at Hades who was stunned. The three younglings leapt onto the flesh and began viciously eating it. I moved my head, ushering for Hades to follow me outside and he nodded and pursued me outside for some air. When we reached our destination, we stopped and squatted down right before the very edge of the ledge and gazed at the early morning sun.

I felt Hades watching me from the corner of my sapphire eye. He wanted to say something, I just knew it...I didn't quite apprehend why I hadn't seen him in a while. Something was off about him, I could feel it and I wasn't going to sit around and wait for an answer. I just _needed_ to know what was going through his head right now and if he was and had been avoiding me on purpose.

"I see you have become very well respected among the troops Luna" He said boldly and I almost instantly knew he was trying to throw me off my true objective; my goal.

It was time for a comeback; a good one. One that would completely leave him no choice but to tell me why I hadn't seen him around.

"...And I see _you_ have been ignoring me for the past few moons..._commander._.."

"W-what...ahem...what makes you think that Luna"

"OH COME OFF IT, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN AND I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" I roared in anger.

"Errr... no I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"LIAR! YOU REVOLTING LIAR!"

"OHHH! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL CLEVER BECAUSE YOU'RE LORD RODOLFO'S LITTLE SWEETHEART DO YOU?!"

I was completely taken back by this. Why? Would he say something like that? I've never personally known him to shout at anyone; so why now?

"Hades...w-what's wro..."

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW! HMMMM? WELL YOU'RE "MATE" TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU! THAT I COULDN'T...I...I...I couldn't..." I saw something I thought I'd never see. A single tear ran down his muzzle and I knew it was too painful for him say verbally.

I just stared at him in awe as his head drooped and more tears fell from his muzzle onto the rocky floor beneath our paws.

"I-I a-am sorry you h-have to s-see me like t-this. It's really n-not like m-me" He sobbed as he tried to sound brave however, this failed miserably.

"Luna?" He questioned though I couldn't hear him I was still in a trance at how Hades, the second-in-command to Lord Rodolfo could be sobbing in front of me.

"L-luna I..."

"Don't say anything..." I whispered and he gazed into my eyes and I in turn gazed into his.

Suddenly, I made a move that I would never forget. I rubbed my head against his. In our physical language, this is like kissing in a way or it is how mates greet each other. We nuzzled each other for a few moments longer before we parted and I turned to walk away.

"...oh and Hades," I said turning my head to him.

"Yes Luna" He smiled happily

"I'm pregnant"

...

**What a great way to end a story eh? But don't worry, the next story (A.K.A. the sequel) will be out sometime in the summer and it will be called "Book 2: The beginning of the end". I really hope that all of you will join me on my next story adventure as you did with this one but you'll have to bear with me as 1. I am only 13 and 2. I have tons of homework before I break up for my summer holidays of the 24****th**** of July.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I really hope that you review**

**Best wishes and kind regards**

**Yours faithfully**

**Shadybabe101**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX **


End file.
